1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable articulation, and more particularly to a foldable articulation for a playpen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable articulation for a playpen comprises a base, a press block and two support seats. The foldable articulation is pivotally mounted between any two support rods of the playpen, so that the playpen can be expanded and folded by operation of the foldable articulation. However, the folding angle of the support rods is not limited, so that when the user exerts a force on the support rods to fold the support rods, the user's fingers are easily clamped and hurt.
Another conventional foldable articulation for a playpen was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Application No. 00261742 and comprises an inner mounting block, an outer mounting block, a slide and a plurality springs. The foldable articulation is mounted between any two support rods of the playpen, so that the playpen can be expanded and folded by operation of the foldable articulation. However, such a conventional foldable articulation has a complicated construction, thereby increasing costs of fabrication, and thereby causing inconvenience to a user when assembling the playpen.